You're Not Sorry
by ButterflyMeadow
Summary: Songfic one-shot: 'You're Not Sorry' by Taylor Swift. May has an important decision to make when she discovers the reason behind Drew not going out with her lately. Angsty one-sided ContestShipping: Drew/May or Shuu/Haruka


**A/N: -gags- You know, I can't believe I'm writing something kind of ContestShipping-related (a shipping I obviously don't like because I'm an AdvanceShipper) but this plot bunny wouldn't leave my head ^^; It's kind of one-sided ContestShipping and is based off Taylor Swift's **_**You're Not Sorry**_**, one of my favorite songs. Yay my first songfic; might be cliché but ah well. Obviously May and Drew are older. Hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon, yadda yadda yadda . . .**

**You're Not Sorry**

**By Meerca, aka Butterfly Meadow**

_All this time I was wastin'_

_Hopin' you would come around_

"Try to understand, May!" the green-haired young man shouted exasperatedly. "I'm busy, I can't go out tonight, I'm sorry!"

"You're _always_ busy, Drew!" the brown-haired girl shot back. "We couldn't go out last week, or the week before, or the week before _that—_all because you were _busy_! Why don't you ever have time for me?" With that, she turned around and left in a swirl of anger and sadness.

_And I've been givin' out chances every time_

_And all you do is let me down_

An hour afterwards, May found herself running through the rain, back to Drew's house, to apologize. _These things happen in a relationship! _She went up the familiar street, found Drew's door, and knocked on it. _I shouldn't get mad at him so often, I trust him and we love each other!_

"Drew?" May called when her boyfriend didn't answer. "Drew, it's May, I'm—" Her hands fell to her sides after she opened the door and took in the scene.

_And it's taken me this long_

_Baby but I figured you out_

"Drew . . . ?" May whispered in horror as the lip locked pair jolted away from each other. The other girl flipped her long blonde hair back and looked annoyed, but Drew looked shocked.

_And you're thinkin' we'll be fine again_

_But not this time around_

The love of her life was kissing another girl. He _was _busy—with someone other than her. That was why he wasn't going out with her whenever she asked. He was _cheating_ on her. Tears spilling down her cheeks, May turned on her heel and ran out the door into the rain, without bothering to pull up her hood.

_You don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

"May!" Drew shouted, running after her, but May completely shut him out. "May, wait!"

_This is the last straw_

_Don't wanna hurt anymore_

May knew Drew was right behind her and kept running, but he caught her wrist and forced her to turn around. "May, listen to me!" Her sapphire eyes sparkled as they met his emerald ones. He couldn't tell if raindrops, tears, or both were running down her cheeks.

_And you can say that you're sorry_

_But I won't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

"May, I can explain!" Drew insisted. "It's not what it looked like, I swear!" Seeing no reaction from May, he cupped her face in his hands and forced his lips onto hers.

_You're not sorry_

_No no, no no_

May wrenched herself from his grasp. "No, Drew, I don't want to hear it," she said emotionlessly, lifelessly. "This is over."

"But what about us?"

_Lookin' so innocent_

_I might believe you if I didn't know_

May looked at Drew; he sounded sincere and he truly looked upset. She almost forgave him.

But then she remembered that she knew what he was.

_Could've loved you all my life_

_If you hadn't left me waitin' in the cold_

"Us?" May echoed. "There's no 'us' anymore."

"But why isn't there?"

_And you got your share of secrets_

_And I'm tired of bein' last to know_

"Are you really asking me that?" May turned around. "I have eyes, I have ears. I know what you were doing. Cheating isn't part of a relationship."

_And now you're askin' me to listen_

'_Cause it's worked each time before_

"I . . ." Drew was at a loss for words. "I can't deny that, but May, please! I'll do anything you ask, I'll forget all about her!"

_But you don't have to call anymore  
>I won't pick up the phone<em>

"Things aren't that simple," May replied, walking away. _  
>This is the last straw<br>Don't wanna hurt anymore_

"Please, May!" Drew ran after her. "Give me another chance!"

_And you can tell me that you're sorry  
>But I don't believe you baby<br>Like I did before_

"I can't." May kept walking.

_You're not sorry_

_No, no, oh_

"It can't end this way, May! I can't—I _won't_—let it!"_  
>You're not sorry<em>

_No, no, oh_

"Then you shouldn't have made it end this way."

_You had me fallin' for you honey  
>And it never would've gone away, no<em>

"You can't leave, May! _I love you!_"_  
>You used to shine so bright<br>But I watched all of it fade_

May stopped and turned around, her sapphires staring into his emeralds. "Do you?"

_So you don't have to call anymore  
>I won't pick up the phone<em>

May's eyes searched his face, and Drew felt a glimmer of hope rising inside him—that she quickly darkened with words he never wanted to hear.

"But I don't love _you_."_  
>This is the last straw<br>There's nothing left to beg for_

With that, May turned on her heel and started to walk away again, her ex-boyfriend rooted to his spot in shock.

_And you can tell me that you're sorry  
>But I don't believe you baby<br>Like I did before_

"Don't do this to me, May! _Please!_" Drew shouted after the brunette, but she wouldn't stop._  
>You're not sorry<em>

_No, no, oh_

"_I love you, May!_" Drew yelled. "_I'm sorry!_"

May stopped again and turned to face Drew for the last time. "If you loved me, you wouldn't have done this, you wouldn't need to apologize. If there's one thing I know, it's that you're not sorry; good-bye, Drew Hayden."

May ignored everything else Drew said and once she reached her home, she shut the door on him. Skitty and Glaceon came scampering up to her immediately, sensing the emotion within their Trainer, but when she knelt next to them, she gave them a smile despite the tears running down her cheeks and pulled them close to her.

"It's all right, Skitty, Glaceon . . ." May closed her eyes. "Everything's going to be just fine."

_You're not sorry_

_No, no, oh_

_No, oh, no, oh, no oh  
>Whoa, no, no<em>

**A/N: LOL I just realized this songfic could be altered towards Drew if I used the song 'Whatcha Say' by Jason Derulo XD But there, my first songfic! How was it guys? Please review a lot! **


End file.
